


Fascinating!

by Loethlin



Series: A fan walks into a meta cafe... [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Kink Meme, Mind Meld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara and T'Pol are curious. Response to crossover drabble prompt on Mass Effect Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascinating!

“This is fascinating!” says Liara, curiously studying the Vulcan in front of her.

One eyebrow raised, T'Pol looks at the asari with the same curiosity. She notes the blue skin, the tendrils, lack of ears and most of all, the telepathic aura surrounding the woman.

Blue fingers stretch out, touching her pointed ear. She jerks her head back, embarrassed. Her mind almost reached out to connect with the touch. 

“But you proposed exchange of data,” Liara says. “The Meld would be the most efficient.”

T'Pol tries hard to keep regret out of her voice.

“I cannot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pa'nar syndrome is serious business! :(


End file.
